For Always, Forever
by dazzled620
Summary: Bella comes to Forks, and lies. About everything. She still gets together with Edward. But what happens when she sees someone while playing baseball with the Cullens? Who will she choose? Oneshot for now. BellaxJames.


**A/N: This story starts before Bella moves to Forks. She stills lives in Phoenix with her mom, and hasn't seen Charlie for a few years. She hasn't met Edward yet. Just think pre-Twilight. I really don't know when Bella moves to Forks, so in my story its winter break.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I steal a few lines throughout though.**

**BPOV**

"Hey Mom, Phil. Can I talk to you?" I asked them when I got home from the grocery store. Winter break had started yesterday, so Renee thought I was planning on staying home for most of the time. I hadn't been in the mood to hang out with my friends lately.

"Of course, Bells. What's up?" Renee asked.

"I want to move to Forks with Charlie. I don't think I can live down here anymore. It's not you! There are just too many memories," I said, tearing up.

"Oh, Bella. I understand. I think that would probably be for the best. I don't think staying in Phoenix is helping very much. I was going to ask you, I just didn't want you to think I wanted to get rid of you."

My mom and I had been really close. She was my best friend. When I was a freshman, we both got serious boyfriends though. We hadn't had too much time together since. Phil had asked my mom to marry her at the end of my sophomore year. They got married over the summer, and were close to their six-month anniversary.

As for my boyfriend, we didn't talk about it anymore. My mom learned that after the first week of November. Just a few days after everything happened. It was a bad topic in the house.

I loved Phil, like a father. Everyone had horror stories of horrible step parents, but Phil was a great guy. He was there for me. Since he had never had a daughter, he really thought of me as one.

"We'll miss you, Bella. You should probably call your father and ask him. I can call the airline, and get you a plane. You'll probably want to leave before winter break is over," Phil started.

"I already called Charlie. He said that was fine. I didn't tell him anything. I just said that I wanted to get to know him, and that you two wanted to travel. It wasn't a complete lie," I told him.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to tell him? I'm sure he could help," Phil suggested.

"No, I don't want to be known for that there. As far as they know, I'm just a normal kid."

"You're far from normal, Bella. Much better. You should call your friends, and say goodbye," Renee said sadly.

I knew Renee was right, but I didn't really want to talk to my friends. I was popular here. Probably the most popular person at my school. I wasn't a cheerleader, in student body, or on any team for that matter. I was just nice. I was nice to everyone and had tons of friends.

I had been told I was pretty. I had wavy mahogany hair that went down to my mid-back. I had chocolate brown eyes, but I was pale. Incredibly pale. Everyone else in Phoenix was tan, but my skin just didn't. It would burn, and then just go back to _this…_

I used to have many guys ask me out, before I got serious with… _him. _My boyfriend really wasn't too popular until we started dating. He wasn't on any school teams, but he was a great guy. I had loved him. Actually, I still loved him.

"They said they have a flight open tomorrow at noon, or the next day at six at night," Phil said.

"Can I leave tomorrow? I'll go pack."

…

Charlie seemed like a nice enough guy. He wasn't very talkative, unlike the _old _me. I was going to be a complete different person here. Even though I had had plenty of friends at my old school, I wasn't that good at _making_ friends. I was shy until I warmed up to people.

Little did I know how much was going to happen in this little town of Forks…

…

I didn't know how I had managed this mess I had dragged myself into.

One, Mike. He was constantly asking me out. Along with Eric and Tyler, but neither of them were as bad as Mike.

Two, Edward. I didn't know why I was going out with him! I mean, yes. I did like him. A lot, actually. But did I love him? No. I knew what true love felt like, and I didn't feel it toward him. I would never tell him that, thank God he couldn't read my mind.

Three, the whole vampire mess in the first place! Yeah, I went out with Edward. He intrigued me, I guess you could say. But little did I know that he was part of some fantasy! I had always been a believer. But more in the everybody has a soul mate, there's an afterlife, life on other planets sense.

I never planned on staying in Forks for long. Just long enough for everything to blow over back in Phoenix. I missed my friends and my mom and Phil. I had always planned to go back there in a year or so. But now, my mom and Phil were moving to Jacksonville. Phil was going to start playing baseball again and a team there had recruited (**A/N: I don't know if that's the right word… :/) **him.

Speaking of Phoenix, I went to check my email.

_5 Unread Messages_

Wow, it had only been a few days since I checked it last. I clicked the first message.

_Bella,_

_Phil and I just wanted to know how you are doing. How are Edward and Charlie? You know you're welcome in Jacksonville if you want to come back home. We love you._

Same old Renee. About two weeks after I left, I started getting these messages. She wanted me back home so much. I missed her too, there were just too many memories. I hit reply, and answered in two simple sentences. There was another one from Renee, but it basically said the same thing. One of them was from one of my really good friends in Phoenix, Abby.

_Bella! Everyone misses you so much. We want you to come back! I'm sure Forks isn't too fun. Maybe you could visit over spring break! My mom loves you, she'd let you stay at our house! Please, just consider it. Jason's been talking about you. ;)_

_-Abby_

I missed her a lot, too. Jason had been a guy that was a lot like Mike. He asked me out several times even after I had a boyfriend. I loved him though, he was a great friend. I replied to her quickly. I was tired, so I didn't bother checking any more.

I took a quick shower, and crawled into bed. I reached under my mattress for the picture. His arm wrapped around my waist and huge smiles on both of our faces. It was easy being with him. I didn't need to try. No one knew that I still looked at this picture daily. Charlie didn't even know any of it existed.

I let a tear fall, before I put the picture away and went to bed.

……………**.**

I didn't know I would ever be able to be this whole again. Edward had helped me get here. I was healing slowly. I felt bad that I didn't love Edward as much as he thought I did. He would never be able to have my heart because someone else did.

I had lied to Edward so much. It made me upset that I couldn't be as honest with him as he was with me. As far as he knew, I didn't have many friends back in Phoenix. _Lie._ I was shy. _Lie. _I had left Forks because my mom and Phil wanted to travel. _Lie. _I had never had a serious boyfriend. Or a boyfriend at all. _Big lie. _

Edward had just picked me up. I was going to play baseball with his family tonight. His family was nice. They were vampires, which was pretty weird, but they had good hearts. I was always a bit nervous around Alice though. She could see my future, but I didn't know where mine led me. What if something gave away my past? Would she know that I really didn't love Edward, since I loved someone else? Would Edward figure out and tell everyone? Also, Jasper made me nervous. He could feel my emotions. I was surprised he hadn't figured out that I didn't really love Edward yet.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I was daydreaming. What did you say?" I asked.

"We're here."

I got onto Edward's back in a daze, and soon I saw his family. Rosalie and Emmett were probably standing a football field away from the rest of them, while Jasper marked what I assumed were bases. Then I noticed how far apart they were. Vampire speed, I guessed.

Esme informed me that I was going to be referee because they liked to cheat. I didn't even think I would be able to see them move. They moved like lightning.

The game was going really well, or at least I thought it was. Then Alice didn't catch the ball, and Edward ran over to my side.

"They're coming," Edward said to me.

"Who?" I asked.

"The other vampires that are on the way. There are three of them. They heard us playing, and they want to join," Edward said in a trance-like state. "Put your hair down."

I did what he said, and pulled the ponytail out of my hair.

"It's not going to help. Her smell is all over the field," Rosalie said on her way over to us.

The whole family was over by us now. Edward had an arm around my waist, and I had my head buried in his chest. Even if I had wanted to die back in December, now I had too much to live for. I couldn't do that to Charlie, Renee, Phil, or even the Cullens. Plus, dying of a vampire bite didn't sound pleasant.

"They're here," Alice whispered. I squinted, trying to see. I had a feeling my human eyes wouldn't be able to see them for a little bit.

In about 30 seconds, I saw them. In the middle, was a dark skinned man. He had long hair, and looked about 25. On his left was a girl with fire red hair and walked even more graceful then any of the Cullens. They both had dark red eyes. Edward had told me that that was because they drank from humans.

Then I saw him. On the dark-skinned man's right, it was him. Even if he was a bit paler. I had no doubt about it. His blonde hair was pulled back. I couldn't see his striking green eyes because they were red now. He was wearing a jacket, but I could see all of his muscles. Even before he was a vampire, he was _very _muscular.

I felt my legs go limp, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. If it wasn't for Edward, I probably wouldn't be standing. He looked beautiful. I knew that I was behind Edward and Emmett. He probably didn't even know I was here.

"Is that a human I smell?" James asked.

I was too frozen to speak. All three of them were staring at me now. Well, as much as they could since Edward was still standing in front of me protectively.

"James, you've already hunted. This is their land." The dark-skinned man warned him. "I'm Laurent. This is Victoria. And he is James." He pointed to James, whose eyes were still focused on me.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme. That is Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper," Carlisle said, pointing to each of us.

"What do you want with her?" Edward growled at James, I supposed. Oh no, he had read his thoughts.

I stood frozen still. Not knowing what to say. Would it make it worse if I tried to go over to James? I wanted to be in his arms again. I couldn't even speak. I was in shock.

"James," I finally managed to whisper.

"What was that, Bella?" Edward asked, pulling me out from behind me and next to his side.

I was trying to wiggle my way out of Edward's grasp, but it wasn't working. He was too strong. It was starting to hurt. I was sure I would have a bruise on my side.

"Get your hands off of her," James growled seeing my struggling.

"Why? So you can come over here and kill her? No thanks," Edward growled right back.

His grip was really hurting now. Why couldn't he just let me go?!

"He won't kill me!" I yelled.

James started walking towards us, but the other man held his wrist restraining him.

"How did you know his name, Bella?" Edward asked me through gritted teeth. He was holding my waist tighter now, and it was starting to hurt.

"Edward, let her go," Alice told him.

He didn't listen to her. "No, those vampires will hurt her."

"No, Edward. He isn't going to hurt her. _You _are hurting her. She's getting bruises. At least loosen your grip a bit," Alice said.

She probably had a vision. Edward loosened his arm a tiny bit, but I still couldn't get out.

"Bella, how did you know his name?" He asked again, getting impatient.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" I yelled, not being able to keep it in. Edward had a moment of weakness, and I got out of his arm.

I ran as fast as I could to James, and wrapped my arms around him.

"James!" I exclaimed, not caring if he could kill me with one wrong move. I knew he drank from humans, I wasn't stupid. But I didn't think James would hurt me. If he was anything like he was before.

"Bella," he cooed, running a hand through my hair. I could feel tears coming.

"James, I've missed you so much. I came here to get away from Phoenix. There were too many memories of _us _there," I told him.

"I'm so sorry I left you! I got changed, and then they told me that I was dangerous. I couldn't be around people. All of my old friends and family had to think that I was dead. I wanted to come and see you so bad! I actually did a few times, after you fell asleep."

I completely forgot that we were surrounded by nine vampires that were probably ready to attack me or James any second now.

"Well, you can probably see what I thought. I mean, you disappeared two days after we… we… we did it! I thought that you didn't love me anymore since we had had sex!" I cried into his shoulder.

"Aw, Bella. How could you ever think that? I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered into his chest.

"What's going on?" Edward sneered.

"Yeah, James. Who is this human?" Victoria asked, saying 'human' like it was a profanity.

"This is Bella," James said introducing me, keeping an arm tight, but not as tight as Edward, around my waist. "I knew her from when I was a human. She was my best friend and my girlfriend."

"Is that true?" Edward asked, well growled, at us.

"Yes," I told him. "I've known James since kindergarten. We started dating when I was a freshman. Our parents have practically been planning our wedding since fifth grade. Then in the beginning of October, he went missing. His parents weren't exactly the best. Workaholics that just gave him money, not really caring what he did with it. They kept a search going for about a month, and then they just gave up. I moved here because I couldn't stay in Phoenix without him, not because my mom and Phil wanted to travel."

"You lied to me, Bella? About everything?" Edward asked, sounding heartbroken.

"I had to. I wasn't going to be known as 'the girl who's boyfriend went missing and couldn't hold herself together' here. I needed to move on, but that didn't work too well," I said.

"Did you even mean it when you said you loved me?" He asked.

"I did." I felt James tighten his grip even more and growl. "But not like that. I loved you like a friend or a brother. It just wasn't the time for a boyfriend. James still had my heart."

"Alright, well it's been nice meeting you. I think it is time for us to go home though. Edward promised to have Bella home at a reasonable time," Carlisle announced.

"You don't have to go with them," James whispered so low that there was no way anybody but me heard. "You can come with me."

"I'm not going home," I stated, listening to James.

"What are you talking about Bella? You're going to leave all of this because some guy comes back!?" Edward yelled, scaring me.

I cowered into James. "He's not some guy. He's the one, Edward! I'm not leaving him again. I'll change into a vampire too. I'll go missing like he did! I don't care! I want to be with him!" I said, exasperated.

"Think about what you're doing to Charlie!" Edward exclaimed.

"Charlie and me were never close anyway. I'll go home and check in in a few days. I'll tell him that I need to get away. That I'm going back to Phoenix or something. I'll tell my mom that too. I mean, it's not like I can't see them anymore. I'll still be able to see them, right?" I asked James.

"Of course! I wouldn't take you away from your family like that, Bella," James told me.

"Bella, this is a bad choice. Come home with us. Come back with me," Edward said, sounding desperate.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. Goodbye," I said to him.

Edward ran. One second he was there, and the next… Gone. James and I were the next to leave. Where, I wasn't sure. But as long as we were together, It wouldn't matter.

**A/N: This is a one-shot for now. If people want me to continue it, I might. I don't know. Anyway, reviews are love. 3**


End file.
